Brawn of the Dead
Brawn of the Dead is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given by Lance Vance to protagonist Victor Vance. Mission Vic arrives at Lance's apartment. Just as Lance enters with a new suit. Vic calls Jerry Martinez and thanks him for the drug shipment he stole from him but Martinez tells him the coke belonged to the Mendez brothers and that they are going to kill anyone involved in it including Martinez himself. Vic angrily starts shouting at Lance just as Lance finds out that he's got a buyer who'll buy the drugs. The two drive over to the North Point Mall in Vice Point and Spitz (the buyer) needs a stuntman to finish a stunt movie for him inside the mall. Vic decides to do the stunts while Spitz and Lance do their drug trade. He first kills all the zombies with a shotgun and then in the second scene the zombies are invading a recording store where Vic kills them all with a Katana. Once finished Vic and Lance both drive over to Lance's apartment in Ocean Beach to pickup the rest of the drugs but upon arriving they find out that their mother has taken all the drugs. The mission is based on the filming of the original 1978 Dawn of the Dead as well as the 1985 film Day of the Dead. Dawn was filmed in a shopping mall, however it was located in Pennsylvania. Day of the Dead was filmed in Florida, however the plot unfolds mostly underground. It is inferred that while Vic is filming, Lance is negotiating a cocaine deal with the director, whom is obviously based on George Romaro. Script (Vic is talking over the phone while Lance arrives.) Lance: Hey, Vic. Like the new threads? Vic: Terrifying. I need to use the phone. (Martinez picks up the phone.) Martinez: Yeah? Vic: Thanks for the coke, Martinez. Now you know how it feels to get fucked. Martinez: Oh, you fucked us both, Vic. That coke you ripped off belonged to the Mendez brothers. I was just the shepherd. Now we're all on their shit list, and the only way off is in a fucking bag. I'm turning states. I'm gonna ruin you, your brother, Mendez, everyone. Happy holidays. (Martinez hangs up the phone.) Vic: Lance! You useless degenerate asshole! Lance: We don't have to worry about a thing. Once we sell the coke, we can pay off the feds and handle anything the Mendez brothers throw at us. Listen, I've got a buyer. Let's go see him. (Lance and Vic while on their way to the mall.) Lance: My man is filming some... 'Z' list movie over at the mall. They only let him shoot at night, so we'd better get over there, pronto. (Lance and Vic arrive in the mall.) Lance: Hey, Spitz! Looking for inspiration? I got all you need. Spitz: All I need, huh? A stuntman's what I need. We've got to wrap this scene before the mall opens. Lance: Vic can handle your stunts. Meanwhile, you and I can talk snow business. (After the scenes are finished.) Lance: I am my brother's keeper. We got the deal. We're made for life! Let's go pick up the yayo. (Vic and Lance both arrive at Lance's apartment.) Vic: Mom! Lance: Mom! Hey, we're rich! Where is she? Vic: Ah, never mind, man. Just get the yayo. Lance: Yeah, it's in the spare room. Oh, shit! Vic: What? Lance: It's gone! And Mom's stuff is gone, too. Vic: Argh... Mom! Lance! Lance: Ain't that a bitch! I can't believe she took our coke! Vic: Yeah, so what do we do now, moron? Lance: Wait, wait, let me think. I know we can make it right. We'll just, uh... We'll explain things to Mendez brothers, you know? Vic: Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm sure in between chopping us up and feeding us to their dogs, they'll be very understanding. Lance, if we get out of this, I'm gonna kill you! Asshole! Reward Upon completing this mission the player is rewarded $850 and the missions Blitzkrieg and Accidents Will Happen are unlocked. Trivia The name of the mission is taken from the George A. Romero film "Dawn of the Dead". Extra Links *Brawn of the Dead mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version. Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories